Impractical Jokers & Infinity War
by liamdude5
Summary: It's 2018. The Impractical Jokers were filming a challenge when something came from space and interrupted their shoot. Hopefully, this would be the end of their troubles. One shot.


"Warning: the following show contains scenes of graphic stupidity among four lifelong friends who compete to embarrass each other."

When a show starts with that warning message every episode, it seems fair to say that the people making the show are "unique".

Brian "Q" Quinn, James "Murr" Murray, Sal Vulcano, and Joe Gatto were living their dream in New York, making a TV show where they get to humiliate each other in front of the entire world. They were all happy.

Currently, they'd managed to keep the show going for seven seasons and its fans were still saying it was great.

Today, the boys were performing a challenge for their show called "Pin For the Win" where the jokers faced off against each other in a supermarket, trying to place clothing pins on the clothing of unsuspecting customers.

Suddenly, during the middle of Murr and Sal's turn, the store started to shake and the lights started to flicker.

"What the hell," Sal questioned.

"I..." Murr stuttered, "Should we keep going?"

"No, you can stop," Q stated, "If you both want a thumbs down."

"No way," Sal countered, "I am so going to win this. I am..."

"Actually," Casey, the show's producer, stated into the cast and crew's earpieces, "We're gonna have to stop. Could everybody come to the front of the store please?"

The guys were confused, but did as Casey asked and gathered to the front of the store with the crew, where Casey was standing on a box.

"Alright," Casey announced, "Everybody just go ahead and vacate the store in an orderly fashion. If your equipment will slow you down, just leave it behind."

As the crew started to vacate the store, the four friends walked up to Casey, confused.

"Casey," Joe questioned, "What the hell are ya' doing?"

"I'm sorry, guys," Casey apologized, "But we have to evacuate. It's not safe here. We have to take the crew into consideration."

"What's even going on," Murr questioned.

"Yeah," Sal added on, "This kind of shaking, power farts hasn't happened since 2012."

They were in the middle of filming for the first season episode Charity Case, when people were being evacuated from the area.

They went outside and saw a massive group of aliens coming out of the sky.

They didn't go outside for three days once they got home.

"You might not be that far off with that comparison," Casey stated, matter of factly.

"Whoa," Murr stuttered, "What?"

"Excuse me," Sal stuttered, interrupting Murr.

"What are you talking about," Joe stuttered, interrupting Sal.

"Where are you going with this, Casey," Q questioned, interrupting Joe.

"Go take a look," Casey answered, "You'll see."

The Jokers ran out of the store to see what Casey was talking about. When they got outside, they were shocked to see a giant ring in the sky, seeming to suck up air.

"Why does this kind of thing only seem to happen in New York," Murr questioned.

Suddenly, the Jokers were quickly passed by what seemed to be a floating wizard.

"What the fuck was that," Murr questioned.

Then, they saw Spider Man pass them by, seemingly chasing after the wizard.

"Hey," Spider Man yelled, "I like your guys' show!"

"Thanks," Sal yelled back.

"Dude," Murr cheered, "The Spider Man likes our show. How awesome is that?"

"You calling him a dumb YouTube guy less than a year ago," Sal countered.

"Yeah," Murr stuttered, "But now we know he has powers."

* * *

The next day, the guys had finished filming the challenges for the episode. Q was the big loser.

His punishment? Going into a building where little children play and trying to find the one kid wearing a dirty diaper.

Things got a bit tense.

Midway through the punishment, though, Sal and Murr noticed some commotion from nearby that distracted them. It sounded like crashing cars. Joe noticed this distraction and became displeased.

"Sal," Joe stated, "Murr. Come on, focus."

"You didn't hear that, Joe," Sal questioned.

"Guys," Joe brushed off, "It's probably just some Avengers stuff. Now, come on. We've got Q sniffing diapers here. This will probably never happen again."

"Sorry," Murr muttered.

So, with Sal and Murr focused on Q once again, Sal decided it was time to give Q a hint.

"Q," Sal explained, "I just want you to concentrate for a second. We told you to find the dirty diaper."

"Yes," Q groaned, "I'm working on it."

Q was expecting some sort of a response from Sal, maybe even a hint of some sort, but heard nothing from the other Jokers.

"Really," Q angrily questioned, "Nothing else?"

Q started to sulk as he walked, not happy about or comfortable with his tormentors' sudden silence.

"Wait a mi..." Q stuttered, realizing the Jokers may not have been referring to finding a kid's dirty diaper.

But, before he could finish his thought, he saw that people all around him were starting to disappear, turn into piles of ash. Children, parents, a few staff members of the building. Q even saw a camera from the show lying on the ground, surrounded by ash.

"Uh," Q stuttered, "Guys, what's going on here? Are you seeing this too?"

Unfortunately, it turned out that Q was talking to nobody, because the other three Impractical Jokers were not at their post anymore. Instead, they were replaced by three floating piles of ash.

"Murr," Q questioned, "Are you guys still there?"

No answer.

"Seriously, guys," Q growled, "If this is part of the punishment, this isn't funny."

Suddenly, several crew members from the show started to run into the kids' area towards Q. They started to surround Q, peppering him with questions he couldn't understand or answer.

"Whoa, whoa," Q stuttered, pushing away the crew members, "Hold on. Guys, seriously what's going on?"

Still no answer.

"Sal," Q stuttered, "Joe? Murr?"

Still no answer.

"Guys," Q yelled.

Brian Quinn will return.


End file.
